lifeisstrangewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - Butterfly
BUTTERFLY 'Butterfly' is the second episode of Season 1 of Life Is Strange: A Written Story. It was released on Monday 2nd of November. 'Plot Synopsis:' Life Is Strange: A Written Story - Episode Two - 'BUTTERFLY' Previously on Life Is Strange: "After everything in Arcadia Bay - I was moved to San Francisco. There is my new High School of Art, everything there's is cool! I writing with Victoria almost every day. I still don't remember periodic table of elements... ''*Boom* I swooned. Again here! That stupid lighthouse.. And in front of him stands Lola.. Not again.. not again..'' ''- Flashback - '' "Max! Come here! Hurry up!" She's still my best friend even if she yells at me. I climbed up the hill and toward the lighthouse. "Look. Hella awesome fucking view, isn't it?" Chloe has always had a sharp tongue. Together we looked over the sea surrounding Arcadia Bay. "Max- I don't want to lose you." ''NOW'' "Max, Max! Are you here??...." I woke up to someone calling my name. My head hurt a lot. "God, I almost thought we lost you. The nurse is on her way alread," said the stressed out Clara. "No.." I got up and headed toward the toilets, where Lola supposedly was. Clara and a bunch of others were giving me weird looks as I walked out of the classroom. I ran to the toilets as fast as I could, and accidentally broke some schoolgirl's phone by bumping into her. "Hey! What the fuck did you just do, you little bitch?" She angrily yelled. And then I realised it — I still had the power to rewind time. I still had time before the tornado came. And so I braced myself, took a deep breath, and rewound as fast as I could. When I ended up in the present again, I slowed down, and then sped up. With all my strenght I kicked the door open as I heard Lola's pained cries. I opened the door to the second stall only to find Lola on the floor, blood coming out of her eyes. "What do you want?" She sobbed. "I know exactly what you're going through," I reassured her. "You have NO idea what I'm going through!" she yelled. I told her my story. I didn't know her, but we had lots in common. Lola told me almost everything. "It's been going on for three days already.. I always get these strange dreams. I.. It's awful." She wiped her tears off with a tissue."But only today I've found out that I have this ability." She smiled. During P.E. we sat in the locker rooms. Lola still thought it was all a dream. "Look, we can't use this only to fuck around with time. Trust me, I've already went through this." I remembered Arcadia Bay and Chloe. "Why not? It's a gift. We didn't ask for it, so why shouldn't we use it?" Lola disagreed. I sighed and I already knew this was going to be a long story.. I assumed that Lola took this 'gift' as a toy she can play with all the time. But she was partially right – we didn't ask for it. School was over after P.E. Me and Lola agreed on meeting by the school field at half past four. I'll think all of this over in the meantime... ''Outdoors'' The school looks really neat, you can see that they take good care of the environment. I'm not even surprised that most of Mrs. Hoffman's budget goes to land planning. They allow us to go outside between lessons. I was just taking a walk in front of the building when Bryan stopped me. "Ola, Maxine Caulfield," he joked about my name. "Greetings, Bryan the Chemist." I might have went a bit too far with this one. I'm way worse at math than he is at chemistry... "Are you still up for the trip to the cottage tomorrow?" Bryan asked. "Oh, god! I completely forgot about that!" I hid my face in my hands out of shame. After today's events, I'm not even surprised I forgot.. Since last week they've been telling us about a trip where we would sleep at a cottage. "Ah- Yeah, I'm going. What about you?!" "Unfortunately yeah. What a shame, I wanted to stay at home playing video games." The word 'videogame' doesn't fit Bryan at all – he has short hair and is quite athletic. He still had some stuff to do, so we parted ways. The bell rang. My phone did, as well. It was Kate. (Kate) - "Hey, Max!!" she excitedly yelled. (Max) - "Hi, Kate. How are you?" I asked. (Kate) - "This week I'm gonna be visiting Blackwell!" What was, was.. I miss it, you know?" Kate is staying with her sisters now. Ever since the events that happened on the roof they've began treating her like a human being. We talked for a while. She had to leave for a lesson, though. I went to a bus stop to wait for the bus back to the dormitories. I met my freshly engaged classmates Sandra and Curtis there. "How are you doing, Max?" Sandra asked nicely. "Pretty alright. You going to that trip tomorrow?" I asked out of curiosity. "Nah. I'm going to the dentist and Sandra.. She's going with me," Curtis smiled. The bus came. I got on it and sat by the window, headphones in my ears. ''Dormatories'' I like dormitories. It's like there is an entire story hidden behind each door. My dorm's number was 45. I'm on the second floor, and the dorms next to mine are inhabited by Clara and my asian classmate Bianca. I'll tell you something about her. She's kinda popular at our school. She even has more followers than Dana. She always wears a lot of luxury stuff. Might be because her father owns a bunch of companies across the states. She stopped me as I was going to my room. "Max?" "What is it, Bianca?" I asked. "Is the field trip mandatory? Please tell me it isn't. I'm not really fond of catching some bugs outside," she anxiously asked. "I think it is." I could see the fear on her face. She likes to skip school. I could swear that she has a special pink desk in her classroom with her name on it. "Bianca Nguyen" She nervously staggered back to her dorm, and so did I. I threw my bag on my bed and got changed. I turned on the computer to find a new message from Lola. (Lola) - "Max! Today was awful. I won't forget it, ever." (Max) - "We need to meet up." (Lola) - "We sure do. I know a library. There's this old Indian guy working there. They have lots of books about Chaos Theory." I'm proud of her, but I have no idea how could some old Indian guy help us. I looked up when the bus arrived and left my room. ''' ''Dark Street'' Me and Lola met up at the same place as we did before. It started to rain again. Lola told me more about the library and the man who works there - Gyuri Walsh. He's an older man, who is said to have Indian ancestors. And he knows enough. It was a small building situated in the middle of a deep forest. Lola opened the door and we entered the library. The salesman looked at us like he was expecting us. There were lots of books, old and new. Gyuri was Chinese and had long hair. We walked to the counter. "Greetings, Mr. Walsh Gyuri." Lola began joking. Nothing had changed about the way he was looking at us. Lola started laughing and asked straight up. "Sir- Please help us, we're in deep shit." and she laughed again. I intervened "Excuse her, please- we need help .." I did not know how to tell him. "Sometimes I have these visions of a tornado-" But he interrupted me. "Rewinding time." He stood up and picked up a few books from a shelf. We absolutely do not understand how he could find it so fast. It was weird. Gyuri pulled out an old book, it's headline written in hieroglyphs. "What time rewinding, what are you talking about?" I tried to change the subject. "Max, stop it. Obviously he can read thoughts, so he knows we can go back in time." Lola was frank as always. "You think that this is the first time that someone stressed entered the store with a question about the tornado?" Gyuri commented. "Fine.. "I told him everything. He looked trustworthy - like a man who knows what he's doing. "Wait. So what you're saying is that the tornado alrealy happened and you lost your ability?" Gyuri closed the book and fell silent. Lola and I knew that it had to mean something bad. "So you probably know well the chaos theory, don't you?" "A little, perhaps Lola knows nothing, she has the ability to time-travel since today." Gyuri went to the door and changed the tag on it from "Open" to "Closed". He took us to the end of the library itself. There were chairs. He sat down and began to explain everything to us. "There are some things we do not understand ..." he began talking. "Tornado is just a pathetic warning. It warns us about the end of everything." he added. He spoke strangely and I didn't understand his words at all. "What? We didn't ask for these abilites, though.." "Because you do not belong here .." His words took us aback. We didn't understand him. "You're something that does not belong to this world. You have the fate of humankind in your hands. But if you mess with fate of others, you're gonna change the world, mess up time and evoke horror." He stood up and said it was time to leave. At the door I asked him another question. "Can we stop it somehow? Influence it in any way?" Gyuri sighed. "You're two. There's always two of you. One of you will leave, while the other will stay. If you tinker with time too much, something different will come instead of the tornado. Something worse. You won't be able to influence anything, and humanity will perish, thanks to you." were his last words. He slammed the door. We were very shocked. On the way back we didn't talk at all. One leaves, the other remains... What does it mean? "Max, are you hungry? If you want, you can come to my place," Lola said. I agreed to come. It wouldn't hurt to have some fresh food right now, after all. Lola's Home And so we went to Lola's. They had a small, cozy house. Some things were still left unpacked. We walked in and soon met her mother. "Hey, darling- Oh, it's your first day here and you already have a friend? Hi, I'm Amy." she smiled and we shook hands. "Good evening." I introduced myself. "There's dinner ready. Lola, would you be so kind to give our friend some food too? Sorry, didn't quite catch the name!" "Max." I smiled. "Max, what a nice name! I'm going to the store, I forgot to buy some things." She got dressed and left. Lola and I went into the kitchen and ate dinner. Later we went to her room. We spent lots of time just talking about everything. All of this seemed to wear her down... "Max, can you please fetch me my school books from the room over there?" She kindly asked. I stood up and went into the other room. The room was empty except for a lot of boxes. I opened one of them. It was full of textbooks. I accidentally pushed some other box over and its contents scattered all over the place. I saw some letters fall out of it.. The sender of those was apparently some Jefferson. I was shocked, yet curious to see what they could contain. A bird crashed into the closed window. I immediately rewound time and went to open it. I returned and eagerly opened the letters. They were from a few years ago, apparently between Jefferson and Lola's mother Amy. There was a whole bunch of them. I opened the first one. I know it's rude to do so, but I was dying to know what Jefferson and Amy talked about. It just seemed strange... "23rd, July, 1999: From: Mark Jefferson - To: Amy Parkson. Honey, you didn't solve anything by leaving me! You just ruined everything you could, I was only being honest by showing you the things I am into.. I care about you." The second letter: "28st, July, 1999: From: Amy Parkson - To Mark Jefferson Do not write to me anymore! Leave me alone! You're a filthy animal, I don't want to see you ever again..." The third letter: "30st, July, 1999: From: Mark Jefferson - To: Amy Parkson Amy, you're the only thing that matters to me .. " The last letter: "17st, August, 1999: From: Amy Parkson - To Mark Jefferson You're nothing but a disgusting person, a sick animal! That day... The day when you drunk me and took me into your fucked up chamber, that Dark Room or however you call it, that was your last day! Do you not realise we have a DAUGHTER now? I won't introduce you to her. Not after this. And don't write to me anymore. I don't want to report you to the police. Goodbye, Mark." Wow. I was completely shocked. God... So, Mr. Jefferson knows Amy? And Jefferson is Lola's father...'' TO BE CONTINUED'' 'Cast:' *Max Caulfield *Lola Parkson *Bryan Hipsen *Chloe Price (Flashback) *Clara Grey *Kate Marsh *Amy Parkson *Sandra Gilmore *Curtis Blake *Bianca Nguyen *Gyuri Walsh *Mark Jefferson (Messages) 'Deaths:' *Bird (in an alternate reality) *Chloe Price *Mark Jefferson ﻿ 'Trivia:' *﻿This episode will be longer than first episode. *Max, Chloe, Kate and Jefferson are only character to appear in this episode from Original Game.